


Impossible night

by hakyonax



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyonax/pseuds/hakyonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo-won asks Yona to marry him and for the good of the Kingdom she says yes. But is it really just duty? And what will happen when anger, passion, regret and hate fuse and confuse themselves in one long hot night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harukatana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harukatana).



> I am a Hak/Yona fan so this is an unusual and new pairing for me but i really enjoyed writing it. Constructive criticism is welcomed but be gentle as i am very sensitive. Please ignore any misspelling or grammar mistakes as English isn't my first language.

Yona was sitting in a room richly adorned, full of people drinking to her return to the palace, to her health and her newly blessed marriage. Her husband was sitting next to her, wearing a polite smile on his face as he was looking forward to endless guests, accepting more wedding gifts they did not need. Soo-won certainly looked royal with is white clothing and his heavy golden crown. She knew his kind flowering smile, he reminded her of a predatory lion who liked to pretend he was just an oversize friendly cat. 

Her dragons were there too, standing behind her, watching over the celebration, but she knew Hak wasn't in the room and for once she was glad for it. 

It had been a week since that day in Sei, when Soo-wo had asked her to marry him. 

"The people do not want war, they don't care who sits on the throne. Marry me would be the right peaceful way to reclaim what is rightly yours, Yona" Soo-won had spoken the words with an hint of sorrow in his eyes but with a strong voice. She new he was right, start a war would have been a selfish act, right to herself but not to her people, and so she had said yes.

The celebration seemed to be going on forever but soon, too soon, her husband gets up offering her an hand as a gesture to follow him. Yona's legs were trembling but she wouldn't allow herself to show any sign of weakness, so, she simply followed her king out the crowded room and down the corridor. She kept walking, never turning back, never looking at him, still unsure why she felt so nervous, this was only her duty after all. Or wasn't it? Still posing herself that same question for the hundredth time that night, Yona arrives at the door where she will spent her first night as a wife, and as the queen.

 

* * *

Soo-won opens the large door still trying not to look at his new wife in her beautiful and simple white dress. He did not know when exactly his feeling towards Yona had changed, but they had. And now he was surprised to find in his heart not just love or guilt but also lust. That day in Sei he hadn't plan to propose to her and he definitely hadn't expected for her to accept, but now here he was and he couldn't deny the desire that was rushing down his body.

She walks through the open door, passing him, slowly but with sure pace, with her head high and with an elegance and confidence only a queen could wear. The king let his eyes explore the room for a second, even just to distract himself from the magnetic sight of her small frame. The only light came from the open window, illuminating a large bed with heavy curtains that in the moonlight appeared blue with golden adorned edges. He could not look at the rest of the expensive furniture as her presence alone was too distracting. He could see her frame in the corner of his eyes, with her cherry red hair shining in the moonlight as she was still watching her peaceful Kingdom, extending as a magnificent view from their bedroom's opened window.

And then he sees her breath in deeply, as if she had just made a decision about something.

Without turning to face him, her arms move to her back grabbing the silky ribbon of her dress, slowly pulling the bow undone and making the dress suddenly lose around her tiny waist. Then, Her arms go up, crossing at her front, sliding the shiny fabric down her shoulders. The white silk is as a veil of clear water that in shy waves descends her curves, until her pale beautiful body is entirely exposed to the night and to her husband  wide open gaze. It's breath-taking the aura of beauty, strength and innocents that surround Yona's naked body. And Soo-won can't do anything but look and let his eyes run down her every curve and every edge. A struck of guilt hits him at the sight of the scar that runs across her once smooth back because he knows too well that, that mark too, is his fault. 

She finally turns around, gently stepping over her elegant dress, her purple eyes are looking right through his, but for the first time in his life he does not recognise what he sees. Yona used to be an open book for him, an innocent sweet child who had lost her mum, and now that same girl had steel in her eyes and that innocents, once sweet, was now a tempting promise for unexplored pleasures. When did she became such an exotic beauty? when did she grow in such a sensual woman? When did she learn how to even walk like that? Soo-won's mind was incapable to find an answer while he could feel himself hardening against his own will, as Yona walked her way close to him, completely exposed and comfortable in her own skin, sure of her own duties.

Yona stands in front of him now and her firm eyes do not leave his when she starts to undo his robes, pulling the regal fabric down his shoulders and uncovering his broad chest. Until, his clothes join hers on the marble floor. Her arms go up around his neck and, for a seconds he breaths in, expecting her lips on his but with an interrogative look she simply reaches for his blond hairs, letting them loose on his large shoulders. 

She steps back and looks at him. Emerald eyes, blond hair, long to his waist, falling free on his manly frame, strong abs ending downwards in the concealing fabric of his trousers. And the warm shiver that Yona feels in her chest and deep in her stomach does not taste like duty after all. He is undeniably beautiful, not the rough manly type of handsome but refined, complex and sharp in his beauty. Yona couldn't deny that the sight of him was masculine and endearing as the image of a golden god, familiar and yet intimidating. She has to turn around, as to not show the girlie unwelcome blush that takes possess of her cheeks. And she starts walking towards the bed, leaving the tall blond man uncertain, asking himself stupidly if she had liked what she saw. But then every question is forgotten as he admires her swaying hips, while she walks towards the soft, smooth sheets. Yona turns to face him one more time, before sitting herself on the mattress. 

Soo-won would have still been frozen there by shock and doubts but the urge to finally touch her was now stronger then his own regrets. He walks towards his naked pure wife and kneels down, before moving a lock of unruly hair from her face.

He is close to her lips when he whispers " I want to kiss you,Yona" and his voice is uncertain but full of true desire.

A simple nod it's enough and his lips meet hers gently as if the king was afraid that the smallest of touches could break the enchantment of this impossible night. And Yona's and Soo-won's kiss is cast and slow, new and exploring for them both.

Savouring the uncertain warmth of her mouth, he moves his hands on her neck and on her collarbone, gently almost in trance. Always slowly his lips leave hers to follow the paths his hands were already trailing down the curve of her neck. Every kiss was a painful apology, a feeling of regret and yet the memory of a necessary action. He knew what he had done to his precious princess and he knew he could not, or even would not, take it back. But he could spend the rest of his life atoning for the wrongs he had committed. And tonight, the gentle kisses on her trembling skin would mark his secret need to amend and heal every wound he had caused. Each small cast kiss is a personal atonement, his own silent apology. 

His lips trail down her arm, soundlessly and repeatedly miming the words "  _I am sorry"_. Until he kisses the palm of her hand and so much shows in the clear green in the king's eyes. Remorse, love, guilt and lust.

Yona moves her hand to his long smooth hair and she almost jumps when she can feel the warmness of his mouth moving from her palm to her knee. But she won't let her body betray her, she won't make a sound, she won't melt in his arms like she had always wanted to. That stupid, easy loving girl was dead, she had died that night, she had died on that cliff, she had died on her journey day by day and so has died her damned love for Soo-won. She must remember that, and yet, when his lips start to move up her thigh, the only thing she can do is bite her lip to stop a forbidden sound. She won't moan and she won't close her eyes either, she won't let herself be vulnerable to this man. And yet, she looks at him kneeling between her legs, with his emeralds exploring eyes looking up at her curiously, his big hands on her thighs and his tongue on her skin. The sight of him like this, it's so erotic that her head feels dizzy, to the point of almost forgetting why she has to keep control of her senses.

Then, his hands firmly move her legs further apart and she feels his all mouth around her centre and even if her face is still and her eyes are looking down on him with challenging gaze, the heat the pours down between her legs is sweet and true on his tongue. With every warm breath and every stroke of his tongue, Yona feels the need to lie herself down on the silky sheets and just forget anything else but his name. But she doesn't listen. She doesn't move. Only her slightly parted lips and the increased rhythm of her breathing show the growing pleasure that is gradually and uncontrollably claiming her body and senses. Soo-won's lips and tongue are caressing her most sensitive spot while watching her. He sees her hands grabbing the sheets, her small breasts rising and falling faster by the second as her bottom lip is trapped again between her teeth and her eyes are still on him determined not to lose her personal battle. Her stubbornness is so cute that almost makes him smile

Yona knows she needs to stop him but her hands do not obey any more and all she can do is stop her body from shaking at the intense pleasure that explodes and invades her. And she can see it in his eyes that he is tasting her climax, that he knows he can still make her tremble under his touch. 

Soo-won is aware that he had engaged himself in a game he did not deserve to play. He had lost himself in the sweetness of Yona's taste and in the fire of her eyes. He had forgotten his doubts between her warm legs and he hates himself for it. He had taken so much from her already and now, as he starts to undo his pants, he knows he will take something else still.

He lets the expensive white material of his trousers slide down on the floor and climbs his way up her trembling body. Their faces are close to each other now and Soo-won bends on the side as to kiss her swollen lips...

" Do you hate me Yona? " and there is an hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I don't " and Yona's voice sounds defeated but sincere.

Soo-won comes closer ready to kiss her rosy lips, feeling harder then he is ever been in his life, but then, a small hand stops his strong chest and in second he feels his balance shift. Somehow he is the one lying down on the bed and Yona is the one towering over him now.

The Queen isn't sure of what to do, but she knows one thing. She won't let herself be powerless, she won't whimper and tremble under his weight. Soo-won won't take anything else from her except what she was willing to give up herself. She looks at him, blond hair let loose on the sheets and a surprised look in his green eyes. His chest looked ten times bigger against her small hand but she ignores her fears and more on instinct then knowledge, she moves her body up, positioning his member against the entrance of her tight slit. She takes his member in her hand, still looking at him in the eyes and slowly, without blinking, she let's herself slide down his hard length. 

Slowly she feels herself getting opened and stretched and a growing feeling of pain makes her want to stop, but again she doesn't listen. He feels too big for her but she won't show it because her pride was all she had left. She will protect all that she had become. She will show him that even if he is taking her tonight, she will be the one to choose how. And after what seemed like minutes, she can feel Soo-won member fully inside of her. Her gaze is fixed in his and Yona, ignoring the pain, starts to move. She let's herself adjust to the new invading feeling, moving slowly up and then down on him, again and again and again.

She bends down to whisper against his lips " I never truly hated you, Soo-won..." rising her hips up " ...but i cannot forget" and down again. 

Her movements became more confident and eager as all her frustration, her pain, her resentment and her lost overwhelm her. The feeling his almost a paradox, as if riding him senseless, showing him how much she cared and how much she still can't hate him, was his punishment. Sweat was breaking through her skin and her breasts are moving with her as she still holds him down, moving and dancing and panting on him.

Yona throws her head back in a wave of anger and pleasure, and she ears herself say " I loved you so much Soo-won...." grinding against him "... I truly loved you..." and again, louder "..I trusted you..I..." and then she feels his hands on her waist as to keep her locked with him almost violently.

And he sits up " I know and I am sorry but...I" he is panting too and anger, regret are part of this dangerous game "...I would do it again.. but you were never suppose to know Yona". And Yona knows he is saying the truth, as they both know that the thruth doesn't change a thing. it's only another confession between the breaths of their lovemaking.

Their body are locked together, panting, gliding, grabbing and holding on into each other, as if this was their first and only night as lovers. They cannot let go because, right here and right now, words don't matter and the past doesn't matter either. Soo-won's arms are wrapped around her waist with one hand on her back, while Yona's arms are around his neck fisting with his hair. And their movements is getting faster and each stroke of her sinuous dance is driving them both closer to madness. Until she, untangles slightly from him, moving one arm back to hold her own weight on the bed, her head thrown back while arching her spine even more. And Soo-won is lost, watching the sweaty skin of her toned stomach drawing waves on his groin, faster and erratic. Soo-wo can feel her walls getting tighter but it still not enough and he grabs her ass with both hands, squeezing and supporting the rhythm of her ride. She is driving him insane and Soo-won buries his face on the curve of her neck, biting, licking and breathing in her sent and her loud moans.

Theirs wasn't a sweet love making, they had been through too much and hurt each other too deep, for tender caresses and soft words. This night was simple passion and burning desire. No more useless questions, they knew the answers and reasons behind the path that took them to this night, and if fate wanted to mock them so be it. They will still hold on to each other's hot skin and lose themselves in pleasure. They knew they were doomed from the start, fate had sentenced them already. But for tonight, just fuck destiny, fuck the false idea of what is right and what is wrong.

He almost growls her name and she screams his name back, her voice is so high and sexy and so gone that his cock twitches in response. She is shaking in his arms as he licks lewdly her throat. With one hand, she pushes him down on the mattress ones more and he complies to her wish. He will lay there, he won't refuse anything to her, tonight he will be a slave to her every wish.

Yona, in a wave of pleasure, brings her arms up to fist with her own hair as she rides him to her climax. And his eyes try to take in the image of her sweaty, hot body dancing proudly on his dick. Soo-won simply feels himself cumming inside her, with her. Together. He empties himself deep as her wet walls squeeze him, welcoming his pleasure, inviting his seed to stay. They will still grind and move in to each other a little longer, just to enjoy the last tremors of both their bodies.

Once the erratic movements stop and the violence of the touch becomes caress on their skin, only then Soo-won sits up. Their foreheads are close and Yona opens her eyes. A blush invades the man's and the woman's cheeks and their first smile of the night blossoms.

Still locked into each other , Soo-won cups Yona's cheeks and kisses her nose before reaching his hand inside a drawer next to the bed. He takes out the harping he had found in the Sei's fort and gently puts it in Yona's hair. Yona's smile dies down replaced by an old familiar sadness, she removes the beautiful object and holds it to her chest, shaking her head slowly.

Soo-won understands, words were difficult between them, but he knows. Forget isn't possible but maybe one day there would time for healing and for forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys leave me a comment and I promise you my eternal love and gratitude ;).  
> Also, I wrote this as a request from a very lovely reader so if u want me to write anything, feel free to ask.  
> Thanks for reading ×××


End file.
